Bird Of Prey
by queenhelba
Summary: Kirk/Spock. NC-17. PWP. Spock is approached by Kirk in his quarters, one thing leads to another, but curiously Kirk finds their roles reversed and gains a little more intimacy with his Vulcan commander than originally anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

He dove in, right in, capturing his commander like a bird would snatch its prey. His hands were talons, clutching his victim by the wrists, pinning him to the wall. He could feel it through his palms, that Vulcan pulse that whose beats were like vibrations. He pressed his body against the man, feeling him closer, stronger, until their pounding hearts became intermixed and seemed to throb in unison. He couldn't calculate the beats-per-minute, or the breaths per second or the amount of blood rushing between his legs, but he had the sense enough to feel through his skin the dropping of the defenses and sight well enough to gaze into those chocolaty orbs flickering in the half-light and know that they were screaming, _"take me."_

"Captain..." Spock's voice hitched with a tremble as he adjusted his weight to the other foot, slinking further into the corner as if it would swallow him up and spit him out somewhere where he could catch his breath. The word, "illogical" quickly came to mind and he dismissed the fantastical escape and focused on the dire importance of removing his Captain's prodding knee from between his thighs.

"Captain." He raised the level of his voice 26%. In return, he merely got a smirk and a kiss on the neck. He gulped.

"Spock, would you please...just relax?" Kirk's whispery voice felt like a feather in his ear and it tickled. He shuttered slightly by instinct.

"Captain...I must object at your attempts to..."

"Attempts to?"

Spock tilted his head. "Your attempts provoke arousal in me." He said bluntly.

Kirk snickered, tilting his lips against Spock's jaw bone. "I love it when you speak like that." His voice felt like little bugs crawling across his flesh. Poisonous little bugs.

Spock breathed deeply. Breathing was essential in restoring a stoic mind. The oxygen intake revitalized the blood cells, opening the veins to carry away the toxins. It cleared one's head of desires and restored that strong Vulcan control over their emotion. The temperature in his quarters was normally quite comfortable, but the lingering smells of incense mingling in the still heat mixed with the scent of whatever cologne Jim Kirk was wearing was sucked in through his nose, making his chest burn like fire. His blood felt like fire.

He was terrified. He knew the strength of Spock first hand. Three times the strength of an average man, they said. Spock could kill him with the same emotional response he was attempting to incite. Perhaps he was taking too lightly and too much for granted the control he knew Spock had, but god, the thought of it breaking hit him harder than Spock's fist ever could. He wanted it.

If the Vulcan wouldn't make the next move, Jim knew he'd have to do it for him. Just an inch to slide those pretty fingers against his own to make a pretty noise from the supple lips of that man who everyday who spoke firm words, so precise in their pronunciation but so limited with only their logic. What a sin it would be to make them speak his will?

Spock had never known a human kiss prior to the wet tongue that crashed into his mouth. He had imagined it to be quite wet, distasteful even, to mingle bodily fluids with another's so intimately. But never had he envisioned it to be so _hot_. His cheeks felt aglow with a fire surging up from his chest, flickering upward along his neck and below to linger on the friction between his thighs, as if he was dry and dying and the flames fed off the arid dwelling of all the sexual enthusiasm he kept locked up tight inside. Only, the fire came from within.

He let his tense shoulders drop and almost instantly, the tight grip on his wrists faded slightly, giving him more room to slip away, or slip toward. Spock's head bent of it's own will, matching the tilt of his captain's angled kiss. How two dissimilar mouths could fit so perfectly was beyond him. After all, this was a human kiss. Humans have ways of making things so strange work so good.

Kirk smiled into his kiss. He had captured his little snake in his mouth, but his little kisses were only the bait. As his slid his loosened hands down Spock's wrists and trailed the tips of his fingers across his palms, he could feel the Vulcan tense up again. His hands snapped shut like a clam.

"I will not permit you to touch me there, Captain." Spock's voice was direct now. He was serious. Kirk knew this. He didn't care.

"Why not?" He asked innocently. _"Vulcan hands,"_ McCoy had told him the other day,_ "Are highly sensitive. Hell, hand-holding to them is like sex!"_ How little Bones knew how much that turned him on.

Spock looked unwilling to freely admit that Jim's fingers across his palm was arousing. So again, Jim had to nudge his timid commander into letting loose those dangerous feelings.

"Does it...hurt you?" Jim asked softly. His hands fell lightly to Spock's shoulders, smoothly sliding down the soft, form-fitting cloth of his uniform, feeling the small but tone muscles ripple beneath his delicate touch. Spock twitched slightly; he couldn't hide it. "Hurt..." He mumbled. His words sounded foreign to him.

"Does it...pain you?" Jim leaned in closer, nuzzling the size of his face against his commander's. It was cool against his own despite the greenish flush that now coated Spock's generally pale complexion.

"It does not pain me, Captain." Spock murmured. This time, it was Jim who shivered.

"Then let me touch you." Kirk whispered softly. Spock did not reply. His head had fallen forward to rest in the crook of Jim's neck. Jim could hear the ragged, heavy breaths of arousal shuddering out from that powerful core.

Unexpectedly, he felt Spock run his lower lip up the side of his cheek, stopping just below his temple. "Is that an order...,Captain?" He said. An overwhelming urge to rip off his pants, throw Spock to the floor and fuck him relentlessly collapsed like a wave over his senses. He fought back the twitch in his pants. Now he felt like the Vulcan here.

Kirk grinned. "Yes Commander. That is my order." Gradually, Spock's hands began to open, revealing half-moon prints into his flesh where his nails had dug in sharply. Kirk ran his finger's over them, massaging the little indentations away. Spock's eyes were transfixed on his right hand as Kirk pressed his own palm against his and closed his fingers tightly, locking their touch. It took a few moments for Spock to realize that he was holding his breath. He let it out slowly, but could not subdue its audible trembling.

"Horny, Spock?" The captain asked mockingly. To Spock, those words kind of felt like a punch to his stomach. Again, his cheeks felt aflame. His eyes lowered and he refused to answer the question. Needless to say, a response was unnecessary. The growing bulge in Spock's pants was proof enough. Jim smiled knowingly and tilted Spock's head up with his lips, capturing him in a gentle kiss. A kiss of two kinds. It was a deep emotion Kirk couldn't even begin to understand. He was not of mixed blood. He could not comprehend the battle Spock now fought inside his mind and within his blood.

He still sensed Spock was quick to startle, so slowly, very slowly, he began to raise their clasped hands. Spock's eyes still watched curiously, intent with suspicion. If there was any pain to be had, it was the pain of Kirk letting loose the intimate grip. Spock almost gasped as they broke apart, but it wasn't long until he found two human hands return to his own, clutching it tightly as they raised it to rest against a pair of sweet, wet lips.

Spock felt his hips lurch slightly. It was the primal desire. It had found him and it wasn't letting go. _"Please."_ He mouthed, but no sound could escape. The beast had stolen his voice and now it was begging to be released. _"Not yet."_ He told the beast inside. He wished the captain would hurry.

Jim Kirk's mouth slid open in a way that unleashed a primeval thought from within Spock that terrified him. Two of his digits sunk slowly into the hot, pulsing core of Kirk's mouth. This time, he gasped aloud. All the way inside he took Spock's fingers, sucking lightly, running his tongue along the sensitive pads, feeling every edge of the rough prints. He drank in the taste of Vulcan skin, swallowing it eagerly. Without thinking, he slid the fingers swiftly from his mouth and with his teeth, bit a small square of skin on the tip.

"Ahh!" Spock squeaked loudly. Kirk's eyes shot up, only locking the Vulcan's for half a second before Spock turned away in shame, a green hue speckled across his face. Silently, Jim grinned. He was sending his Vulcan commander over the edge.

It seemed cruel to not assist Mr. Spock in the removal of his bottom garments, but honestly, Kirk wanted to see him grasp his pretty hand around the bulging fabric, rubbing it that illogical way until he burst with orgasm – the ultimate release of emotion. It appeared however, that even as Kirk returned the damp fingers into his mouth, that Spock continued to have no intention of aiding his release. His hips only bucked at a slight angle. _No matter_, Jim thought as he closed his eyes, moving his head rhythmically up and down the digits. Spock was going to come regardless. His little sighs of pleasure were like a music box to Kirk's ears. Their soft whine sung a repetitive melody that sounded like the feeling of the monotonous thrusts of sexual intercourse. Kirk could feel his own climax growing simply from the eagerness of Spock's cries alone.

However, unlike Spock, his need for touch between his legs was most urgent. Shakily, he unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down just enough to slip out his hardening member and clutch it firmly in his sweaty palm. The satisfaction of his own touch filled his thoughts with sexual ecstasy. He wanted Spock on top of him, fucking him while he writhed beneath, arms spread out limply as their hips smashed together savagely.

Unbeknownst to Jim, Spock's unguarded and desperate senses read clearly these lustful thoughts. His eyes shot open as images of him thrusting into his captain as he cried out his name beneath him flooded his mind like no other thought or feeling ever had. "Jim!" He cried out, rolling his head back against the wall. His eyes melted shut as the final wave descended. Sensing the impending orgasm, Kirk sucked roughly, allowing the fingers to slip out of his mouth with a quiet _pop_ noise and back against his teeth to nibble sharply.

With a final squeaking grunt, Spock came, his back arching and hips tilting so frantically that it ached Jim to not assist his friend as he came. He was almost stunned watching Spock orgasm. It was he himself had been caught in the daze of climax, but he knew from the ache that he was not there. Not yet.

Kirk quickly dropped to his knees, the removal of his full weight sparing his trembling knees. With one hand still clutched and stroking against his own cock, he skillfully used the other to swiftly remove Spock's pants before the Vulcan could recover.

"Jim, please...no..." Spock mumbled above. Jim kind of felt sorry for playing with Spock like this. Although, he was positive the Vulcan would not regret this later. It was for his benefit after all. Even Vulcans need a little blowjob every now and then.

Kirk slipped the length from inside the tight pants. As he slid his hand along the solid shaft, he could feel the sticky cream of the previous orgasm coat the insides of his fingers. It felt good to rub Spock like this. Even if his hands did not possess the same level of sensitivity as the Vulcan's, it was in no way less pleasing to himself. His own dick twitched in his grasp and he quickened the steady pumping of both of his hands, graciously earning a fervent cry of delight from Spock, who trembled above him, knees half-bent and head lulled to the side, obviously feeling better than he had ever felt before. It delighted Kirk to know that it was he who was giving Spock this new pleasure.

When he was assured the Vulcan was ready, Jim opened his mouth and took practically the entire length of his partner into his mouth and down his throat. This connection didn't last long as Spock thrust harder than expected down Kirk's throat, causing him to gag a little. He was reminded of Vulcan's legendary strength. Perhaps this was a two hand job.

Reluctantly, he let go of his own needy length and placed both hands against Spock's hip bones, leaning forward his weight to press Spock against the wall in case he accidentally got a little too strong for Jim to handle. Again, he swallowed the pulsing hot length into his mouth and got a treat of erotic cries from Spock's slick, saliva-coated lips. Carefully adjusting his weight to one side, Kirk bravely removed one hand from Spock's thigh to reach between his legs and fondle the dangle package. It was incredible how well Spock was moaning. His perfect little Vulcan commander was wailing like a wild animal to his clever touch.

Consequently, Jim began to feel his own release clambering past the point of suppression. Spock needed to come again and now, he also, even more so. In the end, his own selfishness won over his personal safety. He let Spock's hips arch freely into his mouth as he removed other hand to grasp between his own legs.

Jim moaned softly, sending the subtle vibrations shuddering up his partner's firm, dripping length. The salty taste of precum coated his tongue and knew his Vulcan was again drawing near. Kirk only hoped that this time his own body would beat him to it and save perhaps a broken neck. Either Spock had lost all sense of his own strength or simply the teetering on the edge of his sexual release allowed him to cup the back of Jim's head in his hand, instinctively pulling toward and pressing deeper that warm cavern. Kirk tried to tug away, but that Vulcan strength he'd be long fearing had finally surfaced to work against him. He wondered if Mr. Spock could really prevent himself from damaging his esophagus when he came. As the pace of the thrusts quickly began to escalate, Jim Kirk knew he would find out shortly.

"_I will not hurt you." _A voice said in his mind. He didn't know how, but he didn't question it. He just knew. Kirk let his shoulders relax. With swift, gentle thrust, Spock came, his hot, milky seed spilling down Jim's throat. Quickly, he pulled away, allowing Kirk to cough and sputter. His throat was fine, however, he still hadn't come.

"Spock..." He mumbled hoarsely. Spock read his mind clearer than words ever could and slowly slid his back down the wall to his knees. With one arm, he wrapped his it around his captain's waist, pulling his close, while the other awkwardly latched on to Kirk's dripping length. Jim squeaked softly as Spock began caressing him.

The taste of the Vulcan's lips against his was unannounced. He hadn't expected Spock to be so passionate. Gratefully, he leaned into the kiss, savoring the sweet, alien taste that was strangely human. He may have been inexperienced in accepting pleasure, but he had no qualms in giving it. The gentle rubbing and stroking of Spock's palm against his cock had him coming quickly. As he watched the white liquid shoot into his commander's hand, he was admittedly a little embarrassed. After all, he came to Spock's quarters to get him off, not the other way around. His cheeks tickling red, he was nonetheless overwhelmingly satisfied. Again, he leaned in to catch Spock's human kisses and slipped his hand to the side to catch Spock's in his grasp, joining them in a Vulcan kiss as well. Spock's mouth turned upward in the movement that felt like a smile, but regrettably Kirk's eyes were closed at the time. When he opened them, the smile had quickly vanished and replaced by that familiar, disinterested Vulcan gaze. Kirk smiled back regardless.

"Feeling better?" He asked casually. Spock raised an eyebrow and motioned his gaze to the floor. "Captain." He said in his usual assertive voice. "My pants are around my ankles and I am on my knees. I'm not sure how I feel presently."

Kirk couldn't help but laugh. "Apparently sex brings out the witty side of Vulcans. But really Spock..."

He re-situated their hands, adjusting their touch. "How do do you feel?"

Of course, Spock did not reply immediately. Kirk questioned himself why Spock would have anything to hide at this point, but dismissed the hopeful thought of seeing more of the Vulcan's other side while out of sexual arousal. Even on his knees, he still acted so damn logical. Jim Kirk thought it admirable. And equally arousing.

"Satisfied." Spock replied simply. He let out an uncharacteristic, deep sigh. "I-immensely satisfied." Kirk took that answer as truth. He could tell by looking that he had quite the happy, _satisfied_, Vulcan slouched on his knees front of him. He felt a flutter of confidence and pride in his belly.

"Captain..." Spock began. Kirk could only hope of what was to come by the subtle green hue that appeared instantly on the tips of Spock's pointed ears. "I..." He shifted slightly, as if uncomfortable.

Kirk looked at him questionably. "Stuttering, Mr. Spock? Uncertainty?" He used his hand to tilt Spock's chin upward to meet his gaze. His brown eyes looked so utterly delectable when they were filled with emotion. Kirk smiled softly. "That's not like you at all."

Shakily, Spock nodded. "I am not myself." His eyes struggled to keep locked with Jim's. "I...am ashamed of myself." He muttered. "I am ashamed of my...emotion...for you." Kirk's heart felt to him like it was beating ten times the normal Vulcan pulse rate and then some.

"I need you." Spock's voice fell to nearly above a whisper. Kirk almost chuckled until he realized the significance of such a statement. To need is to require, to want is to desire. The Vulcan does not desire him, but requires him. To require another in this manner is simply...illogical. Kirk knew that much. He wanted to dwell in the awe of it all, but the wanton gaze of his partner had a firm grasp on his heart.

"I underst-"

"You do not understand, Captain...Jim..." Spock was crawling closer, quickly closing the gap between their chests. If Jim wasn't mistaken, those pretty brown eyes had just turned primal. "I NEED you..." Spock had Jim leaning backward on to his elbows. It was kind of frightening, actually, in a good way though, Jim thought as his friend nuzzled into his neck. Spock continued speaking.

"While we were...touching, I...I read your mind. I saw your...adventurous thoughts."

"A mind-meld?" Kirk asked casually, kissing the Vulcan softly against his greenish, flushed lips. That kind of thing didn't seem really outlandish when used in sex, but he thought he would of at least noticed when their thoughts became one.

"Nmm." Spock agreed. His tongue was learning quickly. "I lied to you." He said suddenly, breaking the kiss. Kirk relaxed on to his elbows and smirked.

"Oh?"

"I am not yet satisfied."


	2. Chapter 2

If Spock's quarters had been a desert and his pillow a rock, Kirk was almost certain he'd have cracked his skull. But it was not a desert, nor was Spock's pillow a rock, but that didn't make the sweltering heat any less intense or the impact of his body smacked against the bed any less painful. He was choking on thin air. Or, perhaps, he was suffocating on the combination of Spock's tongue down his throat and the tense, trembling grip of the Vulcan's powerful hand clasped tightly over his throat. Dying never felt so good.

Kirk's sweat-slicked body writhed beneath his partner, who's thirsty skin drank the perspiration like dry sand to water. Spock was practically swimming through salty, hot waves of human moisture, his body moving in ways he didn't know could move, straining his agile, thin muscles to squirm over his captain, all to soak in that sticky, cool liquid which fed his internal fire and cooled the external blazing of his flushed skin.

With his mouth latched firmly onto his partner's rosy, moist lips, Spock moved a leg between his captain's thighs to rub the delicate, sensitive package. Kirk couldn't help but gasp a little louder than intended and subconsciously question the validity of the Vulcan's prior sexually experience, but the thought of Spock with another made him bite back forcefully. Spock growled hungrily into the kiss.

"God, Spock...you're really hot." Kirk tried to say lightly, his head tilting back into the pillow, but his laughter was anxious. He desperately wanted to tell Spock how badly he wanted his Vulcan dick inside him, but there was an uncharacteristic timidity holding him back from screaming it out. The feral part of him wanted nothing more than to grind and fuck, but the gentle nipping of Spock's teeth on the tender skin below his ear brought forth a more fundamental instinct. His heart aflutter, his hips continued to buck into his commander's scorching skin.

Spock's soft fingers moved like snakes up Jim Kirk's chest, resting only for a second to linger over perked nipples before coming to a complete stop atop a pair of red, bitten lips. Without any hesitation, Kirk sucked in the warm, thin digits, sliding his tongue from base to tip, lavishly coating the spongy skin with his slick saliva. He watched intently as Spock's eyes rolled back, his back arching and his mouth dropping open to sound a loud, feverish moan. Kirk found himself moaning along with him.

The friction between their grinding hips was no longer pleasureful, it was searing agony. Kirk widened his mouth, allowing Spock to quickly remove his two, slimy, slick digits. He arched back and spread is legs, motioning silently for Spock to proceed. Spock shuddered. His eyes dropped, falling to focus on the tight hole shining with sweat. Slowly, he lowered his fingers to the slick entrance, swirling them softly, teasing the sensitive flesh. Jim sighed desperately.

"Do it." He mumbled, biting his lip. His legs squeezed around Spock's body in some clumsy attempt to pull him closer. Obediently, Spock let both, not one, of his first two fingers slip forcefully into the tight canal. Kirk groaned so passionately, it was deafening. Spock breathed deeply as he settled his fingers and calmed his arousal. His brown eyes flickered upward to meet his captains, who, through a slitted-gaze, panted feverishly and mouthed the words _"fuck me"_. Spock was happy to comply.

His fingers pumped frantically, without rhythm. He sought his captain's moans foremost, but the thrilling new sensation around his perceptive fingers was equally as enticing. He curved them curiously, earning new screams of approval with each twist and push. Before long, he found his other hand grasping around his own balls, feeling the long-forgotten satisfaction of self-pleasuring. He pursed his lips as he shakily removed both hands to position them tightly with a sticky grip over Kirk's tense thighs.

In a single, swift motion, he forced his swollen cock into the slick, loosened opening and wasted no time pulling out to thrust in again. He may of screamed, but his voice became lost in his partner's fervent wails. Kirk's moans were intoxicating. Spock shut his eyes as he listened to their monotonous tone as it reverberated off the cabin walls. His pointed ears could pick up every frequency of the rising and falling of delirious cries and every hushed, whispery demand and note of approval. He forced his weight forward, tilting Jim's knees further toward the bed, granting him the openness he desperately required.

"Nnn...Spock, yeah...Uhnn." Kirk grabbed at the sheets, tearing them from their neat placement. "Harder...please." He cried. He bit down on his lip hard and rocked his hips against Spock's pounding thrusts.

"You do not have to beg, Captain. I will indubitably give you all of me." Spock moaned deeply, his head falling forward to nip lightly at Kirk's chin. Kirk grinned weakly.

"Only you could pronounce a 5-syllable word during sex, Spock." His arms rose to wrap loosely around the Vulcan's neck.

Spock panted into Kirk's ear. "There is not a word in the English language that equally expresses my earnest desire to please you."

Kirk ran his tongue over the tip of Spock's pointed ear, tasting the unfamiliar and oddly-shaped cartilage of his Vulcan friend. "Is there a Vulcan word for it?" Kirk asked softly. He let a hand trail slowly from the base of Spock's neck down the prominent vertebrae of his arched back to the pointed tip of his tailbone and back up again. Spock could not suppress a shiver from the delicate touch.

"You would not like it." He muttered. His hands gripped Kirk's hair, tilting his head upward so his mouth could suck little kiss under the jaw. "It has ten syllables."

Kirk chuckled and sighed simultaneously. "Then harder, Mr. Spock. Indubitably."

Spock did not need any further orders to again initiate the driving thrusts, only this time, he reduced his control by 47%.

"Ahh fuck...yes, right theerrrr- aaaa!"

Spock grabbed his captain's shoulders, letting his body weight and abdominal strength work for him. His repressed grunts became more prevalent as he again, for the 3rd time that hour, began to feel the pulsing tug of an impending orgasm.

He wasn't sure about humans, but even in the intimate bonds of intercourse, there still lacked a connection. It was a mental connection, a melding of minds, partner to partner. It was a sharing of pleasures that completed the intercourse. Spock's Vulcan blood ached for this mental connection with Jim, but he hesitated. This act was, without question, taboo. Forbidden. Establishing the threads of the bond of marriage but not carrying through with the ceremony was, well, unknown to him. Spock tried to ignore his culture's customs. He wanted to only think of Jim. Of them. Coming together, minds as one.

"Jim..." He mumbled into the captain's ear. Kirk moaned in reply, not aware Spock was asking him a question.

"My mind...to your mind..." He panted. It did not take even a moment for Kirk to reply.

"Do it." He sighed. "Please. Do it."

Still, Spock hesitated. His focus returned to his aching length buried deep inside his captain. He began to estimate the arrival of his orgasm, but his body was not as predictable as he had imagined. Emotions were, as he was taught long ago, unpredictable, therefore...illogical. He bit back the nagging thought. He was going to come and Jim and he would be as one. To hell with custom.

Spock leaned in rest his forehead again his captains. It was wet, cool and moist. But it was what was under this skin that tempted Spock the most. He lowered a hand to lightly touch the side of Kirk's face.

He wordlessly unshielded his thoughts from their barred cage and allowed them to flow freely into the disorganized, emotionally-ravaged mind of Jim Kirk. To hold back particular thoughts required an effort he did not desire. He gave him everything.

Kirk's trembling sighs caught in his throat as he began to sense the disorienting impression of being turned inside out. However, despite the growing lack of individuality, Kirk felt no fear of loosing himself inside the maze of his commander's complex mind. In fact, at every corner, he found a piece of himself. He grinned with assurance. So this was Spock's mind. Layered, organized, not surprising in the slightest, except maybe the whirl of emotions being swept up in their bonding, knocking Kirk slightly aside and further loosening his grip on his self. He was loosing himself in the storm.

"Jim..." Spock muttered. His fingers slid to tighten over Kirk's tense shoulders. He groaned deeply as he began moving again, rocking his hips steadily, finding their mutual rhythm. Slick muscles were tightening around Spock's dripping length, tugging, pulling him deeper than before. His body quivered, overwhelmed with the filling sensation. Moaning softly, he slipped his hand to brush against Kirk's. He could hear Kirk whimper beneath him.

"I had no idea my science officer was such a romantic." Kirk murmured. Spock was unfazed by such a comment. He expected no-less than a smart ass remark like that from Jim at some point. His captain had again proven to be reliable in all instances. Indubitably. He kept his tongue between his teeth and continued pumping his hips.

"Ahhh Spock..." Kirk rolled his hips to meet each heavy thrust. "Ah, god, right there!"

"_Louder."_ Spock wanted to scream, as if Kirk's voice in his head wasn't already deafening enough. Instead, Kirk got another chilling telepathic message, urging him to _moan like a bitch_. And yes, Spock had knowingly phrased it that way. Tossing his head back into the pillow, Kirk gave him that moan he sought. He curved his exhausted body as he came and at last, beneath all that heat, he melted.

"Fuck...yeah, ah Spock!" His fingernails dug sharply into Spock's shoulders. Kirk latched his claws in tightly._ "Mine."_ Spock shivered at the mental designation. _"Yours."_

"...Jim!" The control he vaguely prided himself in amounted to very little now as his muscles spasmed. His body contorted, stiffening as he came inside his partner; his captain. Grunting, he fell forward, trembling feverishly, his orgasm still pounding through his core. His eyes squeezed shut as he rode out the remainder of his climax.

Jim Kirk would of liked to lay there for hours, but honestly, he was literally going to die at this point from the blasted heat. He cursed himself for getting sexually involved with a being that thrived in sweltering temperatures. Somehow, he knew Spock understood this as he prematurely began to demount and settle aside. Kirk wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead before it could drip into his eye and rolled on to his side.

"I knew I should of invited you to my quarters instead." He said, pushing himself up with a huff.

Spock tilted his head. "Most understandable, Captain. The temperature in my quarters is undoubtedly uncomfortable for your species. Perhaps next time, I will meet you in your quarters for your convenience."

Kirk beamed, but turned quickly to hide his grin. "Next time..." He mumbled, stooping to gather his clothes. Honestly, when he arrived earlier, he hadn't imagined there would be a next time. Considered it, possibly, but hadn't thought it through. _Next time._

"Is that an inconvenience?" Spock asked. Kirk froze halfway through pulling on his pants. This time, he let Spock see his smile. Quickly, he resumed pulling on his clothes. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he could feel Spock's eyes boring through him.

"Next time." He said as he started toward the door. It swished open, pouring the cool air over Kirk's famished, perspiring body. He stepped out, his hand on the frame as he peered back at Spock still seated on the edge of the bed. "I'll be looking forward to it, Commander." And with that, he departed.

He could of swore he saw, from the corner of his eye as the door swooshed shut, the Vulcan smile.

**FIN.**

_Reviews are love :)_


End file.
